On oublie
by lilinette
Summary: Un oneshot musical, détaillant peu à peu les sentiments de Brennan, a été inspiré de la scène finale de la saison 4 et pourrait éventuellement en être la suite. Par précaution je dirais spoiler mais à vrai dire rien de bien méchant.


Bonjour à tous,

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic.  
Comme tout le monde j'était tentée d'écrire un oneshot sur "the end in the beginning" mais l'inspiration me manquait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une âme charitable me donne un petit coup de pouce hier soir.

Cette fic est un oneshot musical avec la chanson "ça" de Zazie dedans (les paroles de la chason sont en italique). La chanson est dispo sur Deezer ou Youtube.

Un immense merci à Leelee qui m'a donné l'idée de la chanson (et m'a lancé un véritable défi d'écrire dessus) et un autre, tout aussi immense, à Tchitchou pour le beta-reading!! Merci beaucoup, les filles!

Disclaimer: La série n'étant pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec mon personnage préféré!

Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bises,

Lili

* * *

_On oublie les adresses  
Comme les gens qui nous blessent.  
On oublie sans cesse. _

Ces années passées à cavaler d'une famille d'accueil à une autre. Ces incessants rendez-vous où les gens vous choisissent comme un cadeau d'anniversaire pour leur enfant dans un magasin de jouets. Puis leur choix tombe. Sur vous. Et quelques semaines plus tard ils vous ramènent à la boutique pour une reprise. Ils ont assez joué. Ils n'en veulent plus.

_Les jours d'anniversaires et nos clefs, les repères, on les perd.  
On oubliera les chaines de nos vies qui se trainent.  
On oublie quand même._

Ces regards méprisants de gamins de mon âge et ce stress permanent de ne pas être comme les autres. Cette société qui vous traite comme une aliénée parce que vous n'êtes pas des la norme. Parce que par peur de sombrer vous avez décidé de vous battre, d'essayer de donner un nouveau sens à votre vie.

_Mais il est une chose à laquelle nous resterons fidèles.  
Les yeux, la voix, les mains, les mots d'amour, ça reste là. _

Ce regard bleu pâle de ma mère. Sa voix douce me berçant au creux de ses bras, me chantant les plus belles chansons. Sa main passant sur mon front quand j'avais de la fièvre. Cette même main qui m'essuyait les larmes les jours du gros chagrin. Ces doigts frêles qui allaient se perdre dans mes cheveux lorsqu'elle les coiffait.

_Le jour et l'heure, la peau, l'odeur, l'amour, ça reste là _

Son odeur musquée que j'aspirais en me serrant fort contre sa poitrine un beau matin. Parce que la veille au soir elle était encore rentrée trop tard. Parce qu'un lit est tout ce qu'il y a de plus froid quand vous avez peur du noir.  
Alors au réveil je me blottissais contre elle et je m'imprégnais de sa chaleur.

_C'est fort encore.  
C'est mort, d'accord  
Mais ca ne s'oublie pas.  
Ne s'oublie pas, ça  
On oublie pas _

Mais le temps passe. Le temps guérit tout. On tourne la page et avance là où la vie vous tend les bras.  
Vous faite une grosse croix sur le passé en vous noyant dans les années interminables d'études. Vous donnez de votre mieux, vous le faites pour votre mieux. Vous vous dites qu'enfin vous ne serez plus une ratée. Paumée. Abandonnée…

Puis un jour vous souriez. Pour la première fois depuis des années, vous souriez. Vous avez enfin quelque chose. Votre travail, votre labo, votre forteresse.  
Vous vous dites que vous êtes enfin guérie. Vous êtes enfin prête à donner et à recevoir un peu d'amour.  
Et tu étais là, disponible et ouvert. Patient et entreprenant, tu étais là.

_J'oublierai ce mois d'août où j'ai du faire la route sans toi.  
Sans doute. _

Pourquoi alors ai-je attendu tout ce temps pour réaliser à quel point je tenais à toi ?  
Je m'oubliais dans mon travail, qui était tout ce que j'avais de plus cher.  
Pourquoi mon cerveau rationnel refusait-il de s'ouvrir à tes mains qui me tendaient ton cœur ?  
Je m'oubliais dans mes convictions stupides qui ne m'avaient servi à rien.  
Pourquoi devais-je arriver à deux doigts de te perdre pour comprendre ce que je ressentais réellement pour toi ?

_J'oublierai ma défaite et le rêve qui s'arrête  
J'oublierai peut être._

Tout comme ce jour où c'était toi qui m'avais oublié.

_Mis j'y pense encore quelques fois et ca ne s'explique pas,  
ça explique pas._  
_Tes yeux, ta voix, tes mains sur moi toujours, ça reste là_

Tes yeux noisette, chauds et rassurants qui me consolaient du regard au procès de mon père. Ta voix irritée qui me sifflait un « Bones » quand je m'emportais dans mes explications scientifiques au lieu de me taire. Ta main douce posée sur mon café pour m'empêcher de me brûler.

_Le jour et l'heure, ta peau, l'odeur, l'amour, ça reste là. _

Ce jour où je t'ai forcé de m'embrasser sous le gui. Ta langue chaude glissant le long de la mienne. Ton odeur boisé qui me faisait tourner la tête au point d'abandonner mon chewing gum. Ton regard gêné détaillant tes pieds qui n'osait pas affronter le mien, tout aussi timide.

_C'est fort encore.  
C'est mort, d'accord  
Mais ca ne s'oublie pas.  
Ne s'oublie pas, ca  
Je n'oublie pas_

Tu as trouvé ta place dans mon cœur, Booth.

_Le jour et l'heure, la peau, l'odeur, l'amour c'est là_.

Ce jour où je t'ai demandé être le père de mon futur enfant. De but en blanc. Sur un coup de tête.  
Mais encore une fois tu étais là. Aussi absurde qu'était ma décision. Tu ne t'es pas enfui. Tu étais là. Malgré les contrariétés dont je t'avais accablé ce jour là, tu ne m'avais pas abandonnée. Tu étais là, Booth.  
Et ces choses là,

_On oublie pas._

Et j'étais confiante. J'avais la tête pleine de projets. Pour l'avenir. Pour moi. Pour toi.  
Mais je n'avais pas prévu ce final. Je n'avais pas pensé que trois mots suffisent pour anéantir quatre années de ma vie. Les quatre années les plus intenses, les plus épuisantes mais les plus merveilleuses de ma vie.  
Ces années là c'était grâce à toi, Booth.  
C'était grâce à toi.  
Et rien que pour ça,

_Je ne t'oublierais jamais_


End file.
